User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 8
The G.S. Crew Once Again I was glad baseball practice was over. I couldn't stand being out in the sun for too long and I had my Sprunk taken away from Coach Carrington (I still like him, but no one takes Sprunk away from me. I take my Sprunk and vodka seriously). I was also glad baseball practice was over becuase I couldn't take Ted's big mouth any longer. He deserved what he got for calling me a son of a bitch. I think he was going to get somthing worse than just a black eye. He might problaby get blind or something. Even get surgery. But I didn't care. All I cared about now was hanging with Greg and Kendra in at least 10 minutes. I was hanging with Greg in Burger Shot. I told him about what I did to Ted. He was real happy about that. I don't blame him. "So, Ted will have a black eye as well as maybe go blind and get surgery?" he asked. "Yeah. I know how bad a ball to the head can get. It's not pretty", I said. "At least he knows better than to mess with you during practice", he said. I stared out the window thinking about that moment of slow motion that happened before I caused the ball to hit Ted in the head. "Do you sometimes get that feeling when time just goes real slow and you stare at something and then the next minute, something happens to that something that you were just looking at?" I asked. "Say what now?" Greg asked weirdly. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything", I said. "Hey, you gotta go get Kendra for that date", he said. "Yeah, see ya", I said before we knukle-touched and then I left. I drove my car to the school. After I parked it in the parking lot, I went to my dorm room to get some good clothes. I took off the clothes I had on and changed into a pair of jeans and another tank-top. I then went to the Girls' Dorm to pick up Kendra, who was waiting for me on the frontsteps. "About time you got here. I thought you forgot about me and just hung out with those Jock scum", she said. "I would never do that to you. In fact, I would never, EVER, like the Jocks, nor would I hang with them", I said. "You're right. You're too smart for them", she said. "Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked. "Nothing", she said. "Let's just go and have a fun time", I said weary. "You look tired by the way", she said. "Trust me, practice was very long", I told her. We both then walked to my car. When we got to it, Kendra asked, "Are you ever going to get tired of doing the same thing everyday?" I stopped and said, "Every once in a while, it's a new challenge, mystery, drama. Sometimes, it does bug me. In fact, I got a bad feeling that something is about to happen tonight". "Maybe, you're just really tired from practice today", she said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's just go to carnival. Maybe it'll go away once we start having fun", I told her. We entered the car and the radio to Head Radio. The song ''Riot In The City ''by White Light Parade came on. We basically listened to the song till we got to the carnival. We entered the carnival, hoping for a good time. "What should we do first?" Kendra asked. "Let's try out some of the games they got here first. Then we'll do some Go-Kart racing. Then it's the rides", I said. "That's good enough with me. I like to go on the roller-coaster first when we get to the rides", she said. "Good enough with me. I never really been on a roller-coaster at all in my life. In fact, I never been to a carnival at all, execpt for last year when I got that weed for the Jocks. But I haven't been on any rides that day", I said. "You never been to a carnival and did activities there before? They're so fun and all. There wasn't any carnivals at all in Liberty State?" she said. "None at all that I know of. The only fun I had back where I lived was breaking every rule in the book. I stole cars, jumped people, vandalized private property. That's all I did for fun", I said. "Sounds entertaining", she said scarcastically. "You're starting to sound like a Prep", I said. "Screw you", she said. After saying all that, we went to first play some games. First, we played Strike-Out. It was basically layed out like baseball, which bothered me because it reminded me of baseball practice earlier. My arm was sore from throwing alot of balls, so Kendra basically won the game twice. Then we went to the High Striker. I still had energy to lift the big hammer and managed to hit the bell twice. Kendra was weaker than me. She first got a 60, then a 80. Then we went to the Splish-Splash. My arm was still sore, so I managed to only hit the target once. Kendra hit it twice. Then it was off to the Shooting Range. That game was alot of fun. First, I won the game. Then it was a tie. I knew how to handle a gun real well, so it wasn't hard. Then we went to race Go-Karts. It was alot of fun as well. Since I had alot of experience with racing in my past, it was easy to beat her and my other opponents. After we left the Go-Kart track, I had a bad feeling that someone was following us. Everytime I turned around, there was always this one person either trying to look occupied. It freaked me out a bit. But Kendra told me that my mind could be just messing with me after having a long day. I agreed with her. After all, this carnival was pretty small compared to other ones I've seen on TV, so I was bound to run into the same person every few minutes. We were now going on some of the rides. There was a Merry-Go-Round, but I would rather die than ride on it and lose my reputation. So first, we went into the Funhouse (even though it wasn't really a ride). It was fun in there, but I really hated that maze that was in there. While I was in there, I felt the presence of someone following me in there. But when I turned around, there was no one there. After we got out of the Funhouse, we went on the Roller-Coaster, which was called Big Canyon Railway. Riding on the Roller-Coaster was really fun. I wished I've rode one back in Carcer City (if they did ever had a roller-coaster). We then got on the Big-Squid. It wasn't really a good ride to be on. First, I got dizzy and then once we got off, I vomitted on Sheldon, who was passing by at the moment. He ran away crying and I did feel bad about what I did, even if he did annoy people alot. Before we got on the Ferris-Wheel, we decided to go into the Freak Show. There was alot of freaks in there. I didn't even know that a mermaid existed. Then again, it could be a robot or something, so I can't assume things. And again, while in there, I saw that same kid from earlier. He must be a stalker or something, trying to stalk my girlfriend all because she's hot. If he says one word to her, I swear I will beat his head in. But I don't want to anything just yet. Finally, we got on the Ferris-Wheel. I wasn't afraid or anything, but I did have a really bad feeling about it. We were on top of the world on that thing and then it stopped. "What's going on?" asked Kendra. "Maybe they're puting more people on the wheel", I said. "No, the wheel is actually full", she said. I looked at each seat on the wheel and she was right. They all were full and I know the ride wasn't done yet. Just then, The wheel jerked strongly and then Kendra went over the protective-railing. She was holding onto the railing with one hand. "HELP! HELP! HELP ME, DAMNIT!" she screamed. "Give me your hand", I said to her while holding out my hand. She tried to reach with her left hand, but she couldn't reach it for an inch. Her right hand, that was holding onto the railing, was slipping. She was about to fall when I grabbed her right hand. "PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!", she yelled. I tried to, but couldn't since I was really wiped-out from practice. First, I thought I was going to let her fall to her death (which would be really bad if I had her blood in my hands), but then someone beside me offered his hand and said, "Grab on". I turned to see who it was and it was that Goth from yesterday. Kendra grabbed his hand and then we both pulled her back into the damn thing. She was crying and I just held her in my arms and said, "Everything will be alright". I turned to the Goth who was still beside me and said, "Thank you". He nodded and just sat there for at least half an hour till the staff or whoever got everyone down. I learned that I should never ride a ferris-wheel again, or at least this one. I walked over to the repair man, who was working on the gears that help move the ride. "What's wrong with it?" I asked him. "Someone jammed it. They jammed it pretty good. It's just like what happened last year. Someone jammed it for no good reason. I know that because I worked on it the last time this happened", The repair man said. "I ain't surprised about that", I said. I then saw that same kid again. I think he might have something to do with what happened. I started walking towards the kid and said, "Hey you". He started running. I started to chase him. Kendra was running with me to get that kid. I should have told her to stay, but I didn't want to lose that kid. We got to the parking lot of the carnival where the kid stole a car and drove out of there. We both got into my car, started it up quickly and then drove after the punk. We chased him on Main Street, then turned left on Corner Street and then right on Bullworth Road. Basically, we chased him through Old Bullworth Vale till we got onto a back road and then stopped at the lookout overlooking the carnival. Stupid idiot. Why leave the carnival and then go to the lookout near the carnival? "Whatever happens, stay in the car", I told Kendra. "Yeah, sure", she said. I then got out of the car and so did the punk. "You kill me, Gary will be very angry that you killed one of his boys", he said. "Fucking asshole. You think Gary cares about you? He's using you. You G.S. Crew members got to realize that he doesn't give a damn about you. You're fighting a war that will never be won", I said to him. "That's where you are wrong. Bullworth is dog shit compared to Verlina. People here will realize that they are nothing compared to Verlina citizens", he said. "Do you even think that you're showing respect to Verlina by doing Gary's dirty work. He doesn't give a damn about anything, not even your dumb-self", I said. "You're dead", he said as he pulled out a swiftblade. "Not this shit again", I said. We then engagged in a fight. "You think it's funny to try and kill people by jamming the gears of the ride they're on and hope they fall to their death", I said. "If it's a Bullworth student, yeah", he said as he swung his blade, but missed me. I then grabbed his arm, banged his head on the hood of his car and then grabbed his blade that he dropped. Kendra then walked over to me and then I told her, "I thought I said.... Nevermind, just keep an eye on him with this blade in your hand". She grabbed the blade and said, "I surely will". I then called the cops and told them to come to the carnival lookout. Just then, I heard a noise and turned around. The G.S. Crew member knocked out Kendra. "YOU BASTARD", I yelled and then ran to him. I then tackled him in the railing and started beating him badly. I punched him so much, he had a bloody nose. I was so angry, I grabbed him blade from the ground beside Kendra and then stabbed him hand. He hollered in pain. He reminded me of the last G.S. Crew member that I did it to. He tried to kill me with an AK and with Justin Bieber music. He was a fag anyway. I watched him till the cops came. They told them everything and then they arrested the kid. I hope he gets put away for a long time. After that 'good' date, I drove Kendra home, who was still unconsious. Glad she wasn't stabbed. When we got back to the school, I carried her to the Girls' Dorm. Luckly, Jill was walking out of the dorm when I came up. She and some other girls dragged Kendra to her room. After all that happened, I decided to go to my dorm room and go to sleep. It was a long day. Category:Blog posts